


The Omega Assistant

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: I knew when Dean Winchester, CEO of Winchester Bros, Inc hired me as his secretary, it was because I was an Omega. But he wasn't looking for wife material or even eye candy. No. He was looking for someone smart enough to do the job, but insecure enough to let him do whatever he wanted. That was why I got the job, and I knew it.*This is your warning that this story is dirty AF. It's 100% smut/kinky dirty ABO based smut*





	1. Sign the Contract

I knew when Dean Winchester, CEO of Winchester Bros, Inc hired me as his secretary, it was because I was an Omega. I wasn't pretty, but he wasn't looking to hire an Omega who was going to find an Alpha and settle down to have a bunch of pups. He wasn't looking for wife material or even eye candy. 

No. He was looking for someone smart enough to do the job, but insecure enough to let him do whatever he wanted. That was why I got the job, and sadly, I knew it. 

Mr. Winchester liked his power games and I quickly got wrapped up in them. In my final interview for the job, I found myself sitting in his office in the chair across from where he sat with his brother Sam standing behind him. Both were gorgeous in their expensive suits. 

My father had once told me “Ingrid, you might be pretty one day, but you'll never be beautiful.” I was ten at the time and a newly presented Omega. Awkward. My whole life had been spent dealing with heats on my own, or facing Alphas the morning after who had no desire to stay once the pheromones had worn off. That did a number on your self esteem and self image. 

Now I sat in that chair in my pencil skirt and blouse. My hair done up in a simple bun. Knowing that I looked plain and ordinary despite my scent. 

“We want you for the job.” Dean said and my heart fluttered. “We just have to know one thing. You already signed the non disclosure agreement, yes?”

I nodded. I'd had to do that before I got a second interview. 

“Wonderful.” He flashed a grin. “Now, take off your panties.”

I blinked at him. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard him.” Sam said from where he stood, leaning against large windows overlooking the sky skyline. 

My eyes darted back and forth between them. Dean repeated the command and I gulped before standing. It took me a moment to shimmy out of them and I wobbled on my heels a few times, but finally I slipped the thin fabric down my legs and stepped out of garment. 

“Good. Now come here.” Dean said, gesturing for me to walk around the desk. 

I did as I was told. Fuck my biology but I could smell their Alpha scents before but with each step, the scent got more intense. My cunt clenched in response and I knew I was drenched already. Without my panties, it would be dripping down my thighs in mere moments. 

Stopped walking as I reached Dean's chair. Without warning, he ran a hand up my skirt and slipped two fingers into my cunt. “Oh you're already wet, aren't you?” I whimpered in reply. “If you want this job, you will never come to work with panties on. You will do what Sam and I say, when we say it. And you will be a willing cum bucket or cock warmer to whomever we say. Do you still want the job?” 

I couldn't think straight. His fingers were moving in and out of my dripping core. His thumb flicked my clit and I cried out. 

“I need an answer, Miss Matthews.” 

I nodded before responding. “Y… yes, Mr. Winchester. I want the job.”

“Good. Good.” He held up a pen to me and I took it. His other hand kept finger fucking me, adding a third finger as I signed the contract for employment which laid out all of my duties. 

As soon as I'd signed my name and dated the document, I was maneuvered so I was bent over the desk. My skirt roughly bunched at my waist and his cock was balls deep inside my cunt. I cried out as he began to pound into me. He was rough, fingers leaving bruises on my hips. My hands gripped the far edge of the desk as my body was brutally fucked. 

I never saw Sam move until rough hands gripped my hair and moved my head. I was mid scream as a wave of pleasure crashed through me when Sam shoved his cock into my throat. I had no warning as I struggled to breathe. He fucked my throat with the same mercy that Dean was fucking my cunt…. None. 

And… i loved it. Fuck what was wrong with me that I liked this treatment. That I had just willingly signed up for it? 

I came hard, my inner walls clenching around the Alpha cock inside me. He moaned then laughed.

“We chose well, Sammy. She just came. Fucking whore Omega.”

“Told you.” Sam responded, breathless. 

“I'm gonna knot her then take the rest of my phone calls for the day, so hurry up, can't have her gagging while I'm on the phone.” Dean growled out. His knot was starting to catch on my cunt, making me scream around Sam's cock in delight. 

Sam suddenly gripped my hair tight and shot his cum down my throat. I tried not to gag as I swallowed it down but saliva was dripping down my chin. I had no way of knowing if I'd managed to swallow all of it. 

“Pull out, Sammy. I wanna hear her scream.” Dean growled. I'm not sure how his pace got more ruthless, but I was slammed into the desk over and over by the force of his thrusts. 

And I screamed as his knot caught, swelling and stretching my cunt as he shot ropes of cum deep inside me. I came hard around him, urging him on. He half collapsed forward, one hand next to my head holding himself upright, as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I've got a meeting.” Sam said. My eyes went to the other Alpha who was busy tucking himself back into his pants. Dean nodded once and the younger brother left. 

A moment later, with his knot still hard inside me, filling and stretching my Omega body, Dean sat back in his chair. He arranged me on his lap so that he was comfortable and I wouldn't fall. I still had to balance on my tiptoes to keep from pitching forward. It wasn't exactly comfortable for anyone but him. 

Dean seemed amused by my predicament as he picked up his phone to make his business calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Novak....

If anyone had ever told me that this was what they were expected to do as part of their job, I would have called HR, or the police, or something. I would have screamed about prostitution, sexual abuse, and harassment. But after that first encounter with Mr. Dean Winchester and his brother Sam, I kept coming to on work day after day. 

 

It wasn't every day that my extra duties were needed. In fact 3 out of 5 days a week, my only duties were that of an administrative assistant, a secretary, and a receptionist. But on those other days, and I was never sure what days it was going to be, I found myself in an array of situations. 

 

Over the first two weeks, I learned my job, and Dean called me into his office five times. Each time was generally the same. Behind the locked door of his office, I was bent over the desk and fucked until I was screaming, my legs shaking, and his knot was firmly lodged inside me. And each time, he would make a few phone calls as his knot slowly deflated. Once, he kept me bent forward over the desk while he sat, his laptop on my back so he could finish a report. 

 

The third week, things got more interesting.

 

“Hello, Miss Matthews. I'm here to see Mr. Winchester.” I looked up and smiled at the man who stood in front of me. He was handsome, a little shorter than my employer. His expensive suit was covered by a long tan coat. 

 

“Of course, Mr. Novak. I will let him know you are here.” I answered and picked up the phone and relayed the message to Dean. 

 

“I'm finishing up something, Ingrid. Lock the main office doors and keep him entertained.” Dean responded and hung up. 

 

My eyes darted back to the man in front of me. I knew he was an important partner for Winchester Bros Inc. and a personal friend of Dean and Sam. With a deep breath, I stood and smiled at him. 

 

“Mr. Winchester would like me to keep you entertained until he is ready for your meeting.” I said as I walked over to the main doors and flipped the lock. Nerves flip flopped in my belly. I'd known that my extra duties would extend to whomever Dean designated, but this was the first time I'd ever been called upon to do it. 

 

He watched me intently as I turned back around to face him. Ice blue eyes with a gaze so intense combined with a definite Alpha scent made me weak in the knees. My cunt was dripping already. “How would you like me to entertain you, Mr. Novak?”

 

He gulped and reached to free his cock from his pants. It was not as not thick as Dean's, not the monster that Sam's was, but the site of his swollen head made my mouth water. “On your knees.”

 

Immediately, I sank to my knees on the carpet. “I've been hard since Dean suggested I meet with him this afternoon. I've heard of your employment and have been eager to partake.” His voice was gravely and husky.

 

He left me little time to prepare, shoving his cook into my mouth and immediately fucking my throat. He gripped my head with both hands and forced me to meet his thrusts. I gagged around his onslaught, saliva drooling down my chin but he didn't care. My hands gripped his thighs, trying to angle my mouth to please him. 

 

Quite suddenly he threw back his head and roared as he came down my throat. His hips sputtered a few times and he pulled out. 

 

“I told ya, she's worth it.” 

 

My eyes shot up as I tried to control my breathing to see Dean leaning against his office doorframe. “Now that you have it out of your system let's get to work, Cass.”

 

Mr. Novak nodded and returned his cock to his pants before heading into Dean's office, leaving me on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Dean called me into his office. He and Castiel Novak were sitting around the long table in one corner of the office with papers spread out over the surface. I didn't say a word as they continued their conversation. 

“Bend over.” Dean said in between talk of finances. I did as he asked, bracing myself on the table and hiked my skirt up as I knew he wanted. I shivered as my ass was bared to the cool air of the office. My eyes rolled up into my head as his fingers dipped into my drenched core. He scissored them a few times, before withdrawing leaving me empty. 

Before I could acknowledge what was happening, he had sunk a finger into my ass. I cried out at the intrusion. 

“Hush.” He smacked my ass lightly and continued talking to Cass about whatever business plan they were working on.

I had to bite my lip, hard, as Dean slowly worked another finger into my ass. Then a third. Soon I was thrusting back against his fingers as he fucked my ass with them. Then, with my empty cunt clenching around nothing and begging for release, he took his fingers away. The whimper I let out, earned me another light smack. 

Then something else pressed against my asshole. I couldn't see what was happening but I knew that neither men had moved. He pumped the object into my ass a few times before sliding it all the way in. I'd never had anything inside my ass before, but I'd seen toys before and I understood. 

“Back to your desk.” Dean said and I didn't want to disappoint but I couldn't make my legs walk. 

“Sir…” I whispered in question. 

He looked up at me for the first time. “Back to your desk, Ingrid. Or you will warm my cock with your mouth until we are ready for you.” 

I don't know what is wrong with me. How could I want to be treated this way, but instead of going back to my desk, where I could be comfortable and my own person for a little while later, I sank to my knees in front of him.

He arched an eyebrow at me then glanced at his friend.

“She is something else, Dean.” Castiel commented. “How did you find an Omega willing to be such a whore?”

“She's a damn good one too.” Dean answered Cass before looking at me again. “Come here and keep my cock warm until I'm ready to use you like the cum bucket you are.”

I walked forward on my knees until I was under the table and between his knees. He didn't move to open his pants or anything, simply returned to his conversation. I understood then and reached to do it myself. His cock was only half hard but still it was large enough to strain my mouth.

I couldn't sit back on my heels and still have his length in my mouth. Nor could I sit up without hitting my head in the table. So I had to maintain a half bend. When I tried to balance myself with my hands on his thighs or the arms of the chair, he swatted my hands. Finally, I clasped my hands behind my back.

His cock slowly hardened as I breathed around him, occasionally swallowing down saliva that accumulated in my mouth. He continued his conversation with Castiel like nothing was out of the ordinary. I could hear him typing on his laptop a few times. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, when my knees were sore from the carpet and my thighs were burning from the half crouch, his hand slid into my hair holding my head where it was while he slid his chair back from the table. I'd gotten used to the butt plug still in my ass, but as I hurried forward on my knees, I could feel it again, stretching and pressing against pleasure points I didn't know I had. 

Hands still tight in my hair Dean ordered. “Up, bend at the waist, show Castiel that cunt.”

I did as I was told. My stilettos made the angle difficult. I wasn't bent at the waist at a 90 degree angle. No, with my mouth and throat still full of Dean's cock and the height if his chair, I was damn near folded in half, or at least it felt like it. My legs burned from trying to maintain the position for even a few seconds. 

I didn't have time to think about it though. 

Rough hands took hold of my hips and my cunt was suddenly full of Alpha cock. I cried out around Dean's thick length but he refused to let me up to breathe. Instead the two men picked up a brutal pace. Castiel pounded into my cunt, his balls slapping against my clit with each thrust as I gagged around Dean. 

“Fuck. You weren't kidding.” Castiel growled out. “Such a good Omega whore.” 

Dean chuckled a bit. “You still want her ass? I was saving it for you.”

“Do you know how long it's been since I've knotted an Omega ass?” The other man moaned, his fingers tightening on my hips before trailing one hand down my spine, sending shivers through me. “Omegas like you… you aren't used to pain. Your cunts are made to take Alpha cock. But your ass isn't.”

My eyes widened but neither could see it as Dean refused to let up on his pace in and out of my throat. I had no idea what to expect now. The plug and Dean's fingers hadn't felt so bad. But an Alpha’s knot? 

I wasn't given the chance to respond as the plug was swiftly removed from my ass. There was no preamble. In one swift move Castiel pulled out of my cunt and pushed into my ass. 

I screamed around Dean's cock as it felt like my body was on fire. Pain overrode all my senses and I shook, my legs threatening to give out. Dean kept a firm hand in my hair, holding himself deep in my throat. Tears ran down my face as I tried to breathe through the pain. 

Castiel never gave me time to adjust, he simply started fucking my ass. I couldn't hear what he was saying. The blood was pounding in my ears as the pain turned to pleasure. Eventually, they picked up a dueling pace. Castiel fucking into me the same time that Dean pulled back. 

“Such a damn good ass.” Castiel growled. “I'm gonna knot it. Fill this little Omega up like a cum bucket.” 

Dean chuckled. “Told ya.” 

I found myself moaning around Dean's cock. My legs ached, my cunt was drenched but empty, my ass and throat were being brutally fucked… and I loved it. I fucking loved it. 

My orgasm took me by surprise. My body shook, my empty pussy clenching around nothing, while they laughed. 

“An Omega cum bucket who loves every moment.” Castiel moaned. “I'm gonna knot you, Omega, gonna fill your ass up with my cum, ya whore.”

I felt his cock growing and I fucking moaned. There was pain, tears fell from my eyes, but I fucking moaned and shoved my ass back against him as his hips stuttered and his knot filled my ass, cum filling me. 

Dean followed suit a minute later. He shoved his cock as far down my throat as it would go as he growled, unloading his cum for me to swallow down. He pulled from my mouth and brushed my hair from my face before checking his watch. 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Dean called as he put his cock back into his pants. Together with Castiel, they maneuvered me, so I was sitting on the Alpha’s lap, his cock knotted in my ass. 

Sam walked in, took a look at the scene before him and smirked. He said nothing about what he saw and instead jumped right into a conversation about taxes and payroll.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut

My contract at Winchester Bros, Inc included numerous clauses. For example, anytime I wanted to walk away from this position, I could. I needed only hand in a written resignation letter and I could leave. Mr. Winchester would provide a glowing and professional reference and neither us nor any other parties would discuss the matter again. Additional, there was a stipend included in my substantial salary for proper health care, including birth control, as well as for clothing that was likely to be ruined in the course of my duties. 

There was also a clause which dealt with my heats and the ruts of both Dean and Sam. In this clause, all deciding power had been placed in my hands. Heats and ruts were very personal but uncontrollable realities of life for an Omega or an Alpha. If I wanted to spend my heats alone, I could request the time off and it would be paid with no further questions asked. Both Dean and Sam were required to inform me of their impending ruts and, again, if I wanted to take the time off and away from them, it would be paid time off. 

But if I wanted to, I could make myself available for their ruts and they would put all work related tasks on hold to handle my heats.   
Which all sounded good on paper. Until my heat arrived… 

I was walking into Dean's office with a stack of papers when I felt it. Halfway to his desk a pain shot through my abdomen. I wobbled on my heels and my hand gripped the nearby chair to keep myself upright. I doubled over in pain with the stack of papers clutched in my other hand, trying not to drop them as I recovered. 

I didn't see or notice Dean move until he was in front of me, his hands righting me, half holding me up. He took the papers from my hand and placed them on the desk behind him. I started to right myself when another wave hit me. My knees buckled and suddenly I was drowning in his scent. 

“Miss Matthews.” His voice was calm, caring, soothing but firm. “Your heat has arrived. Do you want to go home?”

This was my moment of decision. Did I go home and fuck myself with a fake knot for 24-72 hours? Or did I stay here with the man who fucked me for his own enjoyment multiple times a week? Very soon my heat was going to take over my brain. I was already a wanton slut when it came to the Winchester brothers. Soon I was going to be entirely driven by the need to be fucked, knotted, and used. I looked up at him, his green eyes shining with actual concern. Maybe I was horribly messed up in the head. I probably was, in fact. But I made up my mind. 

“No.”

He nodded. “I need to make two phone calls. Do you need a knot right now?” 

I shook my head. 

“Go gather your things.” He added in a gentle order as he turned back to his desk. I took a deep breath and headed back to my desk to gather my purse and shutdown my computer. Pain spiked through my abdomen twice as I went about my task and the second time, my legs couldn't hold me and my vision blurred. 

I don't think I passed out. Not really. But my next coherent thought revolved around the fingers in my aching cunt.

“There she is.” Sam's voice seemed louder than it needed to be.

“Hey there. Ingrid, look at me…” Dean's voice was full of gentle Alpha command and I couldn't refuse. “Are your heats always this bad?”

I shook my head. Unable to talk. A moan slipped from me and my hips bucked towards the hand with the fingers pumping in and out of me.

“It's her… ahem... exposure to us that's done it.” Sam told Dean. “Her hormones are ramped up higher than before…”

Dean’s voice was husky with barely contained lust. “You're trying to say, nicely, that her heat is worse because we use her like a fuck toy?”

The words made me moan and writhe on the floor. The carpet scratched at my skin, adding to the sensations that clouded my senses. I shifted, squeezing my thighs together around the hand pumping my cunt. More. I needed more. 

My thighs fell open as I arched, pushing against the hand. “Please… I begged. Please alpha, fuck me… use me. Use your fuck toy.” 

I heard them both moan. “Dean…” Sam's tone was one of hesitation. 

“Before this, when it just started and she wasn't this lost in it, she said she didn't want to go home. That's invoking this part of the contract.” Dean argued.

I moaned again, “Please…” I begged.

Sam's voice was low in my ear. “Is that what you want, Omega slut? Want us to use you like the fuck toy you are? To knot you and fill you with cum with no care to your own desire, your own pleasure? To just fuck you then leave you on the floor until we're ready for you again?” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I cried out, writhing on the floor, I arched and bucked my hips as I begged. 

The fingers in my cunt were removed and I was manhandled, flipped on to my stomach. My hips were hauled up to the right angle and I was stuffed full of cock with one thrust. I screamed and came hard around that cock. 

I didn't know which Alpha was fucking me. My brain was too far gone. All I knew was that my cunt was full of cock. That was all I needed. In that moment it was everything in my universe. My face was pressed into the carpet. My boobs, tender and aching, had fallen out of the top of my shirt and were going to be rug burned from exposure to the scratching material of the carpet. My hands clawed at the carpet wildly, eager for something to hold on to. 

I don't know how long this went on. The ruthless pounding in my cunt sent me over the edge more times than I could count. Finally, I felt that ring if muscle, the Alpha knot swelling inside me. I came, hard, as the Alpha above me knotted me, shooting his cum deep inside my cunt. My world went dark after that.


	5. Part 5

When I was coherent again, I was laying on a very comfortable bed. I blinked and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was very masculine, with deep grey walls and dark furniture. The comforter was also a grey tone though the sheets were a deep blue. I was sore, so sore, and my heat was still cloudling my brain as I slowly climbed from the bed. The hardwood floor was cool under my feet as I followed the sound of voices. 

Both Winchester brothers were standing in the kitchen not far from the bedroom. Both were shirtless. Dead was wearing black lounge pants while Sam's jeans were hanging low on his lips without a belt. 

I couldn't hear what they were saying and they stopped the minute I got within scenting distance. Both sets of eyes turned to me at once.

“Alpha…?” I squeaked and instantly both were at my side.

“You shouldn't be out of bed.” Dean admonished softly. 

“Where am I?” I asked.

“My place. It wasn't far from the office and I thought you'd be more comfortable here than cooped up in the office for the duration…” he answered, moving me to a comfortable looking leather chair. It was only as I felt the leather on my skin that I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. 

“I… I don't remember…” 

“You were pretty out of it.” Sam replied as he handed me a glass of water. “Here, drink.”

I blinked at them both. While neither had ever been mean to me, they hadn't been soft and kind either. Our relationship was a professional one despite my duties. So seeing them, comfortable and relaxed, was startling. 

“Thank you.” I offered a small smile before downing the water. “How long…?”

“Have you been out?” Dean offered and I nodded in response. “It's been about 12 hours since the office.”

I let out a long sigh. “I'm sorry. It's not usually this bad. I don't usually loose… myself… quite this much.”

Sam smiled and brushed my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. “That's our fault. I didn't realize what our effect on an unclaimed Omega would be.”

Dean sighed. “Once your heat has passed, we will look at your contract again. If you don't want this, with the effects we are witnessing, we will understand.” 

Panic rose in my chest. “No. Please… don't send me away. I won't be a burden again. I'll do better on tracking my heats so I'll be able to take off ahead of time. I…”

“Shhhh…” Dean laid a soft finger on my lips to quite me. “It's not us we are worried about, Omega. We want to make sure everything is what you want. We may say a lot of things, but if it is ever something you don't want. You have full rights to break the contract.”

I opened my mouth to speak but Sam cut me off. “Nothing to be decided now… your skin is already flaring up. Another wave is about to hit.”

I nodded. He was right. I hadn't realized that my thighs had been rubbing together as I squirmed in my seat. My slick no doubt drenching the soft leather under me. I had one Alpha on either side of me, drowning me in their scent.

Two sets of hands gently spread my thighs and I shivered against the cool air as they slid their palms over my heated flesh. Dean nuzzled his face into my hair. “Who do you want, Omega?”

Two sets of fingers dipped into my core. One, I couldn't tell which, slid two fingers inside me, while the other directed his attention to my clit. I cried out and arched, my head rolling back as pleasure spiked through me. 

“Who do you want to knot you, pretty Omega?” Sam purred from my other side. 

I couldn't think. Not their their scent invading my nose and their fingers working my cunt. “I… I don't want to choose.” I managed through gasping breaths. “Both… I want you both…”

“You want Sammy to knot that perfect ass of yours, 'Mega? While I wreck that pretty cunt?” Dean's voice in my ear made me shiver and I was screaming my consent a moment later as I came hard around their fingers. 

I vaguely remember Sam making me drink some more water before I was lifted and relocated to the overly large bed I'd woken up in not long before. 

“Tell us, Omega.” Sam said once more as he unfastened his jeans and let them fall to the ground. “One more time, what do you want?” 

I watched them both, naked and glorious Alphas, looking at me with lust in their eyes, as I writhed on the bed. I'd had sex with these men more times than I could count. 90 percent of my job was to please them, to be a willing hole to fuck when the mood struck them during the day. But this was different. They'd give me anything I wanted right now… I knew it. I could have slow and tender. They would willingly worship if I wanted it. But I didn't want that.

“Use me. Please Alphas. Fuck me. Use me. Wreck me.” I begged, my own hands sliding down my body, tweaking my nipples and trying to play with my clit. 

They shared a glance before Dean turned back to me, a smirk on his face, and climbed onto the bed. “You hear that Sammy. She could have anything right now, and she just wants to be our fucktoy.” 

“I heard. I'm so glad you found this little slut.” Sam responded, climbing onto the bed and shoving my legs wide.

I never got the chance to say anything else. Dean tangled his hand in my hair and roughly pulled me forward. Sam gave me no warning before he sheathed his thick cock in my cunt. It didn't hurt, I was too wet for that, but the cry of pleasure that ripped from my throat was swiftly muffled as Dean took advantage of my open mouth. His cock slid passed my lips and into my throat. I gagged and struggled to breathe as neither gave me time to adjust. 

Sam's fingers dug into my hips as he used the leverage to slam hard into my body. Dean's grip on my hair held me still as he proceeded to fuck my face. Tears streamed from my eyes at the onslaught but I loved it. It wasn't long before my cunt was clenching around Sam's cock as I came, shaking and shuddering through it as neither stopped.

Then abruptly, both pulled from me and the cold air in the room was brutal against my skin. I tried to catch my breath and make my brain work, but before I could gather my wits through my heat addled brain, I was being manhandled again.

I found myself straddling Dean's hips as he lay back on the bed. Sam wrapped his arms around me, holding me up tight against his body while Dean gripped his own cock and lined himself up with my cunt. I had no control over my body as Sam used his leverage to slam me down on Dean's cock.

I screamed again, my throat hoarse from being fucked by the very cock that I could feel bumping my cervix now. I gushed slick from my core. Fuck I was loving this. 

Just as roughly, Sam pushed me forward until my face was plastered against Dean's chest. “Hold her there, would ya?” 

Dean chuckled a little and wrapped a hand in my hair to keep my from moving as Sam dragged his fingers through the slick on my thighs. I whined and struggled as he worked one finger… then two into my ass. Even in my heat, my body didn't want to accommodate the intrusion. 

“Relax, Omega, or I really will wreck you.” Sam growled before slapping my ass cheek. 

I cried out but found myself wiggling back. “I think she likes that, Sammy. Just clenched me in a vice grip.”

Sam chuckled, “I'll have to remember this.” His fingers kept working me open as he started using his other hand to slap my ass cheeks. Alternating between the left and right, until I was squirming under the onslaught, my cunt clenching around Dean desperate to cum. 

I had almost no warning, my ass burning from the spanking, as Sam abruptly removed his fingers and pushed his cock into my ass. The prep he'd done didn't seem to matter, and I screamed at the intrusion. 

Between Dean in my cunt and Sam in my ass, I felt incredibly full. They gave me no time to adjust. Fulfilling my request, they began to fuck me. It was a game of push and pull. Dean would slam his cock deep in my cunt as Sam would pull back before burying himself deep again. 

It was amazing. Painal and pleasure and complete helplessness, trapped between them as they used my body for their pleasure. I don't know how many times I came as I clung to Dean, sobbing from the sensations. Everyone once and a while I'd hear one or the other grunt.

“Fucking slut. Omega whore. Letting us use her. Nothing but a fucktoy.” 

It only made it better. I came so hard after hearing the words. 

“Gonna knot the slut.”

“Me too.” 

I could feel it then. Their knots where growing. Dean was starting to swell in my cunt, my slick making that feel incredible. While I could feel Sam's knot catching as he kept pounding into me. I screamed in pain as he finally caught, swelling as he shot his cum inside me. Dean's knot fully caught a moment later and pulled an orgasm from me as he filled me with his cum. I shook at shuddered between them. Sobbing my release into Dean's chest. My world went dark a few moments later. 

\---

My heat subsided after that. When I woke, I was curled between the two Alphas, incredibly sore but I could tell they had cleaned up. Still, after numerous questions that I was alright, I was treated to a bath in a Jacuzzi tub, and a day just lounging around Dean's house recovering. 

“You sure, you're okay?” Sam asked for the millionth time as he handed me my Chinese take out. 

I smiled at him. “Promise.”

“And you don't want to restructure or cancel your contract?” Dean asked, after washing down food with a beer.

“I… do you? I mean, this… this was intense and I'm sorry. I promise it was never this bad before.” I answered, picking at my rice.

Sam laid a hand on my arm and I looked up to meet his eyes. “Honestly, you're amazing. I…” he took a deep breath. “Not many are willing to indulge us. We… your contract has you play a part, fulfill a fantasy or need for us. If we didn't like you in this part, we wouldn't have the contract in the first place.”

Dean nodded. “In case you haven't noticed, we like fucking you. We especially like the things you let us do. The way you let us treat you. But if you ever don't want it. We will respect that. It's always been in your contract, but we really do mean it.”

I nodded and pondered their words. “Something must really be wrong with me but, fuck. I like it all too.” 

“So I'm giving you another day off to recover. Go home, do laundry or whatever, relax. And then we will see you back at work, business as usual.” Dean smiled.

I returned the smile. “Yes, Mr. Winchester.”


End file.
